


He Wanted Her to Be Warm

by Ne_Obliviscaris



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst and Romance, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Sleep, The Force, The Force Ships It, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Obliviscaris/pseuds/Ne_Obliviscaris
Summary: At the end of a hard day, Kylo Ren only wants to relax in his new quarters. However, a surprise waiting for him turns his expectations upside down. Takes place after Star Wars: the Last Jedi. BEWARE THE SPOILERS.





	He Wanted Her to Be Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this will become something more. I just needed to write this.

A dull headache throbbed behind Kylo's left eye. The past few weeks had been nothing but a series of meetings and inspections as he established himself as Supreme Leader. His days filled with spy reports, tactics, and generals who routinely forgot themselves.

If Hux made one more snide comment, Kylo was going to push him out of an airlock. He wouldn't even bother using the Force. He’d grab that ginger shit by the collar and sling him into space.

A sigh of relief escaped Kylo once the door to his quarters closed behind him. Because of his status, his rooms on the Finalizer were now bigger and more comfortable. The Spartan room, furnished in sleek leather and dark wood, soothed the rawness left by too many people, too many demands.

Kylo took off his cloak and tossed it over his favorite chair. His gloves went onto a table.

 _Stars, I hurt,_ he groused to himself, rubbing at the knots in his shoulders. He was not meant to sit in a chair for hours on end. He sauntered to his bedroom, looking forward to a hot shower, a glass of whiskey, and--

_Rey._

Shock froze him in place. She laid in his bed, reclining on her side with her knees drawn up to her chest. One arm pillowed her head while the other was pinned between legs and torso. She wore the same clothes as the last time he saw her. Her hair flowed loose and free.

The warm light on her face did not match the colder, dimmer light of his bedroom. That small detail made him realize that it was the Force bond again. She wasn't really there.

The Force bond had been silent ever since Crait. Kylo had kept his mind shielded and had assumed Rey had done the same. Perhaps, in a moment when he was too distracted by his fatigue, and she too deeply asleep, they connected.

Rey looked relaxed. Peaceful. Her lips twitched up into a small smile. Gladness bloomed in his heart.

Kylo had told Luke he would destroy Rey and he had ordered for the Falcon to be fired upon. But when the near-blinding rage left Kylo kneeling in that command center, and he gazed at Rey through the bond for what he thought was the final time, he did so with regret, longing, and a soul-piercing loneliness.

Standing over her now, he discovered he wanted her to have good dreams. He wanted her to smile. He never wanted her harmed. Kylo had killed Snoke for hurting Rey. Becoming Supreme Leader had only been a happy consequence.

Kylo still hoped to have Rey at his side. For the vision he saw to come true. A fierce wanting arose in his gut, stealing his breath. He wanted to climb into his bed and kiss her until she said yes in every way that mattered. He ached to know what her whole body felt like under his bare hands.

But no. If he was going to bring Rey to himself, it would have to be done carefully. Subtly. Telling her she meant nothing to anyone except him hadn't worked. Perhaps with the bond, he could find a new way.

Rey shivered. Was that why she was curled like that? He thought she was in a confined space. Where was she, to be cold? Why were none of those Rebel idiots making sure she was comfortable?

Kylo scowled and crept to a chest at the foot of the bed. He drew out a thick, woolen blanket. He wasn't sure if this was going to make a difference to her but he wasn't going to watch her shiver.

He unfolded it and draped it over Rey, half-expecting it to sink through her. But it laid over her and hugged her curves as if she was wholly there. She sighed and shifted, unfurling slightly as the heat eased into her.

Before he could stop himself, Kylo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, marveling at how, despite the light-years between them, he felt her soft warmth.

 _If you were mine_ , he thought, _you would never be cold. Or hungry._ He pressed his lips together. _Or injured. The whole galaxy at our feet and you would want for nothing._

Pain rippled through him. Kylo closed his eyes. It was time for this moment to end. If she remained before him any longer, he was going to get maudlin.

Then she would be cold, wherever she was.

He moved to sit in a nearby chair. Sitting up straight, he laid his hands on his knees and focused on his breathing. Kylo stretched out his senses until he felt the strands of the Force binding them, creating this moment. He grasped onto it, anchoring Rey and making it so that the connection didn’t fade. Essentially, he was willing her there. It was delicate work that he wasn’t accustomed to and the stress headache behind his eye throbbed.

It occurred to him that this could only work if she, at least subconsciously, wanted to be there. That gave him a mad sort of hope that lodged in his heart.

Kylo tried not to focus on all of that. He only wanted her to be warm while she slept.


End file.
